no confióen ustedes las mujeres
by sami-chan hina-ino
Summary: Sasuke uchiha siempre ha sido un chico el cual solo le ha importado la música,surfear y terminar la universidad,sus amigos nunca lo han visto interesado en un mujer mas allá de solo una noche,ya que no confía en ellas,¿Un secreto? descubranlo.cap 5
1. Chapter 1

naruto no me pertenece...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke uchiha hijo menor de Mikoto uchiha y fugaku uchiha,y hermano menor de Itachi uchiha, Sasuke con solo 18 años vive en un departamento con su hermano itachi y su mejor amigo Naruto uzumaki, estudia comercio y administración de empresas siendo el mejor en su carrera,lleva tres premios ganados en sorf y es el líder y vocalista de una banda llamada susano'boys.

sasuke siempre ha sido distante a las personas,si embargo su mejor amigo Naruto siempre lo ha ayudado a socializar con las demás personas diciéndole así,que no sea aburrido y socialice,pero aun así,Sasuke tiene mucho amigos gracias a Naruto,tiene amigos como los integrantes de su banda alguno en la universidad o sus vecinos.

Sasuke a pesar de ser muy guapo no tiene novia,no porque no pueda sino porque no quiere,a lo largo de los años Sasuke solo a tenidos tres novias,cada una de ellas marcándolo de una manera negativa,perdiendo así su interés por las mujeres.

─y iras hoy a surfear hay una olas buenísimas ─no presto mucha atención a lo que su amigo le estaba preguntando,estaba componiendo una canción,y Naruto lo único que hacia era distraerlo─oh!vamos teme sabes que necesitamos relajarnos aprovechando que estamos de vacaciones que dices─ insistía el rubio,esque acaso no entendía que quería concentrarse,eran las cosas que pensaba Sasuke en ese momento,intentando no prestarle atención ─teme!me estas escuchando─grito Naruto, de verdad que su amigo si era amargado tiene rato preguntándole que si quiere surfear y no le esta prestando atencion,varios de sus amigos irían y el quería ir pero Sasuke solo estaba pensando en componer esa tonta canción.

─dobe no me dejas concentrar─ respondió Sasuke un poco irritado esque acaso Naruto no entendia o se asia el bruto queria concentrarse y terminar una cancion en la que ha estado trabajando los últimos dias─anda tu hoy no tengo ganas de surfear...me quiero concentrar sera que puedo...─le dijo ya irritado el azabache.  
>─p-pero teme!─se quejo el rubio─esta bien como quieras─Sasuke lo miro extrañado,Naruto no era de los que se rendia tan facil,verlo resignarse asi de rapido le parecio muy sospechoso─ah pero sabes que Itachi vendra con Konan y los akatsuki,te perderas de eso teme─Naruto sabia que su mejor amigo caeria a la primera,cuando se trataba de Itachi Sasuke era el primero en estar alli.<br>─andando─ordeno,caminando a la puerta─dobe no lo repetire..asi que apresurate..quiero que Deidara me de la revancha─el rubio solo sonrió,y siguió a Sasuke.

.

.

.

─estas seguro...que vendran hina─miro dudoso asu compañera tenian mas de tres horas en ese lugar y nadie llegaba como su amiga lo habia previsto.  
>─vendra Ino..se que vendra─sus palabras sonaban esperanzadas de algo que en el fondo sabia que no sucederia,que la dejaria plantada como ya muchas veces lo habia echo,pero sin embargo su corazon le decia que esperara que algo sucederia que no perdiera las esperanzas,pero su cerebro le decia que avandora,que se fuera de ese lugar que no dejara que la volvieran a humillar.<br>Ino podia ver como su amiga tebatia una lucha en su interior,no entendia porque seguia ahi esperandolo si siempre lo que hacia era engañarla─este..hina sabes ya se nos esta haciendo tarde─hablo la rubia de ojos azules preocupada.  
>─esta bien...-dijo resignada y con un deje de distreza─el no vendra me volvio a engañar y esta fue la ultima vez Ino,ya no habra proxima vez,perdio su oportunidad-dijo decidida,mirando la cra de confusion de su mejor amiga─Ino sabes porque he estado insistiendo tanto en hablar con yakium─pregunto mirando a su amiga.<br>─porque me preguntas si si sabes que no se porque─respondio Ino aun mas confundida.  
>─Ino-chan te gustaria mudarte conmigo─pregunto la ojiluna.<br>─m-mudarnos─repitio.  
>─si te gustaria─dijo en voz baja y un poco apenada,por estar pidiendole eso a su amiga,ella sabia que si se mudaria lo aria con su amiga,con la que ha estado en los mejores y malos momentos junto a ella,su padre le habia dicho que se mudaria a hawai donde vivia su primo y su pequeña hermana,le dijo a su padre que se mudaria con una condision y esa era que su amiga se fuera con ella─m-mi padre me consiguio un departamento en hawaii pero no quiero vivir sola y yo q-queria que tu vivieras conmigo y el acepto─miro cada faccion de su amiga,mosrando duda confusion y sorpresa,pero de pronto dio un brico saltado hacia ella abrazandola.<br>─me encantaria Hinata─grito muy emocionada abrazando muy fuertemente asu amiga,nunca habia ido a hawai y ahora vivir alla donde habia una cantidad de chicos guapos y donde podria practicar el sorf,de verdad que amaba asu amiga.  
>─entonces vamos al areopuerto nuestro vuelo sale en dos horas─miro con tranquilidad la calle con petalos de cerezos,queriendo grbar esas imagen en su mente para siempre,siempre recordaría ese hermoso lugar donde conocio a su mejor amiga y al chico que le habia roto el corazon tantas veces que ya habia perdido la cuenta de ello,Ino la miro interrogante al areopuerto?─Ino mira─saco dos boletos de su pequeño bolso─no necesitaremos llevarnos nada─sonrrio con nostalgia─alla compraremos ropa,y todo que necesitemos no te preocupes por eso,que es lo de menos,v-vamos a empezar de cero─.<br>─si─afirmo su amiga con un poco de emocion.

.

.

.

─Neji que mas─saludo un castaño acercándose al nombrado con su tabla verde con destellos amarillos─ey poque esa cra de perocupacion eh─pregunto,a pesar de que Neji era muy serio no era de esos que tenia preocupaciones,era un chico muy relagado y verlo con aquel semblante era de extrañar.  
>─parece que mi prima vuelve a hawaii─dijo con pesar,saber que su prima vendria a hawai,lo fustraba de cierta manera,miro hacia la playa y pudo ver a una chica de unos 13 años surfeando de una manera agil,sonrio con desden,ahora no solo se encargaria de su pequeña prima sino de la mayor la cual era mas timida eh intimidante al mismo tiempo teniendo una mezcla de personalidad indesifabre para el.<br>─tu prima-susurro kiba,intentando recordar a la prima de Neji─la hermana de hanabi─pregunto,dudoso recordaba a una chica timida que llego junto a hanabi cuando traeron a esta hace 5 años.  
>─si hinata vendrá a hawaii con una amiga a quedarse─miro con fastidio como se acercaban un rubio y un moreno a ellos.<br>─Chicos...!─grito el rubio corriendo asía ellos─eh que te pasa Neji no me digas que andas igual de amargado que Sasuke─bromeo.  
>─Naruto...deja a Neji no esta de humor...su prima viene a otra vez a la isla─ dijo kiba sin preocupación alguna.<br>─mi hermana─ pensó una chica de uno 13 años cabello largo castaño y ojos grises al igual que toda su familia,se acerco a el uchiha-mi hermana vuelve a la isla..creo que sera interesante no crees..sasu─dijo con intriga.  
>─mmh no me interesa─cortante como siempre,sasuke miro a la pequeña al lado suyo.<br>─mm me pregunto como sera─susurro para si pero sabiendo que Sasuke la escucharía.  
>─Hanabi no se supone que es tu hermana,de verías saber como es─ sonrió con arrogancia viendo como la chica hacia un puchero a su lado.<br>─Sasu,vamos hay olas buenísimas que dices─ sugirió la chica.  
>─vamos─acepto el pelinegro.<p>

.

.

.

─Konan,Itachi dijo que no adelantaramos,que tenia que resolver un asunto─miro a su compañera la cual lo miraba interrogante─no se de que se trata deverias sabes tu que eres su novia no crees─  
>─vamos supongo que Sasuke quiere que le des la revancha,luego hablare con Itachi─miro con gracia a su amigo,hace unos dias impresiono a todos ganandole a Sasuke una gran ola, dejándolo enojado y con una revolcada que dejo a muchos impactantes.<br>─solo fue suerte─se escucho una voz grave atras de ellos─ Deidara no celebres tanto te aseguro que mo estúpido hermano menor se vengara hoy...─dijo con arrogancia y orgullo─andando que el idiota de Naruto no deja de mandarme mensaje que no se me olvide de ir porque si no Sasuke lo matara─

.

.

.

Hinata se bajo del avion junto a Ino,volviendo a ese lugar donde hace muchos años había dejado a su pequeña hermana a cargo de su primo,tomo su celular y le marco.  
>─n-neji ven a buscarme ya llegamos al aeropuerto ─le dijo de forma suave<br>─acaso no recuerdas donde vivo─dijo con voz áspera y fría  
>─no...ven a buscarme quieres,si no fuera porque soy nueva en esta estúpida isla me fuera yo sola,pero no los soy,asi que ven a buscarme─dijo ella de igual manera que el,hace ya mucho que no se intimidar por su primo,no lo hacia con su padre y lo iva hacer con su primo.<br>-toma un taxi y dile que te traiga a mi dirección ─hablo de manera pausada y fria.  
>─ven a buscarme,no me iré en un taxi no soy engreída ni mucho menos solo quiero que me vengas a buscar te espero─ colgó dejando a su primo con la palabra en la boca.<br>─listo vamos..─ sonrió con arrogancia ya no era la misma que vino a esa isla hace algunos años,no se dejaría intimidar por nadie,no se dejaba intimidar por su padre el cual aprendio a tratar a lo largo d los años y lo aria con el baka de su primo.  
>─eh pero tu primo no ha venido hina─luego cayo en cuenta y sonrió ─a donde tienes pensado ir─pregunto con un deje de diversion.<br>─vamos a la p-playa donde entrena mi pequeña hermana para darle una sorpresa ─ sonrió con nostalgia tanto tiempo sin ver a su hermanita,penso que le podria comprar a su hermana de regalo?se le ocurrió algo,tomo su celular y marco un numero mas que conocido para ella-hola padre─dijo con voz delicada pero a la vez fría.  
>─hola hinata que pasa?llegaste bien─pregunto hiashi.<br>─si..no hay de que preocuparse─hablo con tranquilidad─quiero comprarle un regalo a mi hermana que le puedo comprar padre─pregunto.  
>─mmh comprarle una tabla de sorf o un equipo de buseo,tiene días pidiéndome esas cosas─le dijo con voz firme pero dulce,una mezcla que solo tenia Hiashi y hinata ,ellos eran los únicos que podian mezclar la dulsura con la frialdad y que se le viera de una manera elegante─ háblame cuando estés ya instalada salúdame a Ino─y colgó.<br>─primero iremos a comprarle un regalo y a comprarnos un bikini para ir a la playa─Ino la miro y sonrrio le agradaba la nueva Hinata pero también le gustaba la otra.

.

.

.

vieron como Neji colgaba el teléfono irritado─esa chiquilla me las va a pagar me dejo hablando solo─miro a los chicos enojado tomando su tabla y caminando en dirección de su casa.  
>─uuuy este si que no anda de humor me pregunto que habrá hablado con la prima─hablo Naruto desinteresado.<br>─parece que no le agrado algo,prque se va de muy mal humor─dijo kiba  
>miro como itachi se daba una revolcada, así que todos comenzaron a reírse no era común que se diera una revolcada ya que era muy bueno pero cuando la hacia era digno de admirar.<br>luego de un rato todos se salieron del mar para tomar un descanso,solo sasuke y Deidara se quedaron compitiendo entre ellos.  
>miraron a dos chicas que corrían hacia el mar,con sus tablas de sorf,las miraron dar acrobacias,una de ella lo hacia de manera elegante y agil y la otra parecía era divertirse y estar mas concentrada en hacer acrobacias que en toso lo demás..<br>Sasuke intento tomar una buena ola pero mientras la recorría choco con una chica,siendo los dos revolcados por la ola asta la orilla.  
>─rallos que idiota se me atravesó en el medio─gruño hinata mirando a el chico que estaba a escasos sentimentros de el chico que se le atravesó en medio de la ola.<br>─Hinata estas bien─pregunto preocupada la rubia que llevaba un bikini morado,viendo como su amiga maldecía y tosía nunca la había visto siendo arrastrada por una ola.  
>─n-no te preocupes Ino,ve por la tabla y el equipo ya vi a mi pequeña hermana─ordeno con dulzura y a la vez enojo.<br>─si ya voy─se apresuro Ino a ir por las tablas y el regalo.  
>estaba tosiendo,por culpa de esa chica que se le atravesó en medio de una ola,se las pagaría,nadie hacia eso sin antes salir lastimado,miro a la chica y quedo estático,esa chica era realmente hermosa,vio como hablaba con una rubia,la cual salio corriendo al instante,nunca la había visto,era nueva,tomo su tabla y camino hacia el lado contrario de la chica.<br>─ey tu─llamo Hinata con enojo y dulzura en su voz,Sasuke la ignoro y siguió caminando esa chica lo hacia pensar en cosas que no quería ─ escúchame tu,chico emo─se detuvo al escuchar el apodo,volteo para encararla mirando a uno ojos ya conocidos por el,los mismos ojos de la pequeña que vivía molestándolo.  
>─que quieres─pronuncio de manera fría y cortante,miro como en el rostro de la chica se adornaba de una hermosa pero intrigante sonrisa.<br>─como te llamas─pregunto directa ese chico era guapo pero la había tumbado algo que nadie había echo,y lo que le pareció mas interesante esque fuera igual de frió que su primo.  
>─Sasuke...uchiha sasuke y como se llama la arrolladora─pregunto burlón.<br>─mmp-gruño hinata por el apodo─soy Hinata hyuga hinata conoces a Hanabi?─ pregunto  
>─si es esa chiquilla que esta allí ─señalo a la chica-eres su hermana cierto─<br>─si me podrías llevar con ella─dijo un poco apenada.  
>─ven─ordeno el,para que lo siguiera.<br>─hina.. aquí esta..─dijo Ino se percato de la presencia del pelinegro por lo que solo se callo y le dio las cosas a Hinata la cual las recibió con una sonrisa.  
>─Hanabi─llamo llegando junto a los demás.<br>─que pasa sasu..quienes son..─callo al darse cuenta de los ojos de la chica que tenia en frente-hermana-susurro sorprendida...

.

.

.

.

**continuara...bueno si ustedes quieren..**


	2. presentaciones y amigos?

**bueno aquí esta la conti..jeje siento mucho la tardanza..**

naruto no me pertenece...

.

.

.

.

─Hanabi─llamo llegando junto a los demas.

─que pasa sasu..quienes son..─callo al darse cuenta de los ojos de la chica que tenia en frente-hermana-susurro sorprendida abrasando a hinata.

─como has estado pequeña hermana─pregunto con tranquilidad aceptando el abrazo.

─bien..!─grito emocionada─ mírate hermana eres muy hermosa,y como has cambiado─y era certo hinata era muy hermosa con el cabello negro azulado el cual le llegaba asta la cintura,piel blanca y cuerpo perfecto y le daba un toque de elegancia sus ojos grisaseos.

─pero mírate tu hanabi estas mucho mas grande─vio como su hermana bajaba la mirada apenada─y mucho mas hermosa también ─alago con una sonrisa en sus labios.

─tu eras la que estaba surfeando─vio asentir a hinata─no sabia que lo hicieras hermana..tengo tanto sin saber de ti que me sorprendes que sepas hacer eso─ella sabia que su hermana había cambiado prácticamente lo había oído de la voz de su estricto e impotente padre y ver ese gran cambio le alegraba de gran manera.

─mira Hanabi te quiero presentar a alguien que quiero como una hermana─le dijo halando a Ino por el brazo─ella es Ino yamanaka mi mejor amiga y prácticamente hermana─Hanabi miro a Ino con un poco de recelo,pero le tendió la mano he Ino hizo lo mismo.

─mucho justo señorita yamanaka,mi padre la ha nombrado varias veces puedo ver que es verdad lo que me dijo─hablo la pequeña de una manera seria pero elegante,miro la cara de confusión de Ino y prosiguió ─el me dijo que usted realmente era muy hermosa y que quería mucho a Hinata─miro a Hinata de reojo.

─eh muchas gracias Hanabi,puedes decirme Ino no te preocupes,no me gustan las formalidades─Hanabi asintió,realmente hinata tenia razón la pequeña hanabi no habia cambiado nada podría verse tan bella como una rosa pero peligrosa como sus espinas─toma esto es un regalo de hinata─le entrego una tabla de sorf rosada con bordados de negro azulado por las esquinas.

─wao que bella muchas gracias Hinata─ agradeció saltando hanabi,miro a sasuke y a Naruto que la veían un pocos sorprendidos,no era algo normal que esa niña hiciera esas cosas que cualquiera de su edad haría,Hanabi era mas orgullosa y bromista que no le tomaba importancia ni a los regalos ni a la cosas de niñas.

─toma─le lanzo una bolsa de regalo,lo que hizo que hanabi se sorprendiera y callara al suelo sin poder agarra la bolsa,y fue a parar a manos de Konan ─lo siento chica─se disculpo con Konan ─eso te lo manda mi padre dice que lo tenias harto de tanto que se lo as pedido─miro como su hermana menor se paraba y le arrebataba la bolsa de regalos de las manos a konan.

─wao!─grito emocionada─un equipo de buseo amo a mi padre espera a que Neji lo vea─busco a su primo con la mirada pero no lo encontró ─donde esta Neji─pregunto a los chicos.

─el salio hace rato, después de..─kiba fue interrumpido por hinata.

─ después de hablar conmigo,le dije que me fuera a buscar pero como tardo mucho y decidí venirme sola,hermana no me vas a presentar a tus amigos ya conozco al emo presentame a los demás ─dijo en son de burla mirando como sasuke se tensaba.

─chico emo─ repitió confundida hanabi.

─si a sasuke─

Los demás rieron ante el apodo de sasuke y este lo que hizo fue chasquear la lengua pero sonrió esa china no cambiaba.

─hay hermana te as vuelto muy bromista─ rió hanabi─este rubio que esta aquí se llama Naruto y es un completo idiota─señalo a naruto el cual hizo un puchero y luego le sonrió a hinata─estos que están aquí son los akatsuki, Deidara,konan la novia de itachi e itachi,hidan que es un religioso chimbo, tobi que es mas idiota que naruto,eh y kisame─señalo a cada uno de ellos─este es kiba mi novio─agarro a kiba por el brazo.

─mucho justo soy hinata espero y no llevemos bien─hizo una reverencia mostrando formalidad y respeto al igual que Ino─no estas muy pequeña para tener novio y uno que te lleva tres años─le dijo en forma de regaño,pero con un son burlón,lo que asusto a kiba eh hizo que hanabi riera.

─ya estas hablando como padre,no te preocupes kiba es un caballero a pesar que es un completo idiota─miro a kiba─ehy vamos a surfear que dicen chicos─grito la pequeña,no tan pequeña.

─sii!─dijeron casi todos corriendo hacia el mar,casi porque sasuke se sentó en una de la silla de estension y hinata lo imito.

─eh hinata..eh puedo..─ decía Ino nerviosa ella realmente no era para nada tímida ni nerviosa pero su amiga se estaba comportando de una manera fría y no quería hacerla enojar,ella sabia como se ponía hinata cuando la hacían enojar.

─anda no te preocupes que este chico no muerde "no cambias sasuke"─miro como sasuke soltó un bufido y ella sonrió ─.. diviértete que en algunas horas vamos a recibir el grito al cielo de neji y tenemos que arreglar el departamento─la rubia asintió relajada,agarro su tabla y corrió hacia el mar igual que los demás.

**...con neji**

─donde estan esas chicas..─pensaba enojado mientras las buscaba con la mirada.

Una chica que venia corriendo choco con el, tumbándolos al suelo─oh los siento,neji ayúdame por favor ─ pidió desesperada la chica,Neji la miro dudoso tenia que buscar a su prima,no tenia tiempo de ayudar a esa chica que no sabia como lo conocía,ya que el no recordaba haberla visto.

─no te conozco no tengo porque hacerlo─ respondió de una manera fría,mientras se levantaba,miro la mirada suplicante de la chica-

─miren hay esta, atrapenla ─grito un chico alto con varios chicos detrás de el.

─ven apresúrate ─la tomo de la mano y corrió con ella hacia su carro,sumbandola en el asiento de atrás apresurado arranco y comenzó a manejar ─preguntare esto una sola vez..quien eres..porque te persiguen..y como esque me conoces─pregunto mientras miraba el camino.

─idiota..─dijo ella, mirándolo con furia lo que no intimido a neji─soy tenten compañera tuya de la universidad,vecina tuya y te he ayudado con tu hermana miles de veces...como no me vas a reconocer..me persiguen porque mi ex-novio quiere que me valla con el a nueva york y ya te respondí porque te conozco─como esque un chico se le podía olvidar tan rápido las cosas eh,si no tenia ni tres meses que lo había ayudado a buscar a su hermana que se le había desaparecido a media noche para ir a ver a su novio tocar,era su vecina de apartamento y a el se le había olvidado.

─ah ya te recuerdo..tu eras la loca que me ayudo a buscar a hanabi ese día..─dijo tranquilamente,ese día a hanabi se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de ir a ver tocar la banda de sasuke sin permiso y a media noche.

─yo no soy ninguna loca idiota..por cierto gracias por sacarme de ese lugar..no se como me le pude escapar cuando estábamos apunto de despejar soy una genia─se alago ella misma lo que provoco que neji alsara una ceja.

─ después dices que no eres ninguna loca eh─dijo con burla.

─eh neji vamos a la playa pues..anda llévame ─ pidió como una niña pequeña lo que provoco que neji sonriera.

─esta bien chica loca iremos a la playa,como le explico a hanabi que hinata no apareció ─dijo para si mismo,pero audible para los oídos de tente.

─oh simple hombre..!yo te ayudo,se porque no la encontraste─neji la miro interrogante─tu hermana,supongo que era tu hermana porque tienen los mismos ojos que lo tuyos la vi en el aeropuerto,iva con una rubia hacia las tiendas de ropa creo que se iva a comprar un traje de baño y una tabla de sorf,escuche que le daría una sorpresa a su hermana porque tu tardabas demasiado,a lo que quiere decir que no te espero y se fue sola son su amiga dejándote plantado y con la satisfacción de saber que te enojarías como lo estas asiendo,pero ella lo aprovecharía ─explico de una manera simple y sin preocupación de lo que estaba diciendo,neji por su parte estaba enojado y a la vez no,estaba enojado porque su prima lo había dejado plantado,pero a la vez no,porque conoció a esa loca chica que no recordaba.

─eres muy inteligente tenten..─susurro lo que hizo que la chica se sonrojara y el riera divertido.

**en la playa..**

─cuanto tiempo estarás aquí Hyuga─pregunto Sasuke, mirándola fijamente para intimidarla,pero ella ni se inmuto mas bien sonrió.

─que...?te preocupo tanto uchiha─le dijo ella divertida e intrigosa,el moreno entrecerró los ojos.

─ desiarias tu hyuga,pero las chicas como tu no me preocupan en lo mas mínimo ─ella rió a carcajadas,y el la miro de manera fría, prácticamente la esta insultando y ella se ríe,si que es rara,era lo que pensaba sasuke.

─quien dijo que yo quiero que te preocupes uchiha─ sonrió ─pero para tu desgracia me quedare aquí permanentemente─miro como el chico sonreía ─te divierte la idea eh─voltio a ver a Hanabi siendo cargada por kiba y sasuke se dio cuenta de eso.

─Kiba es un idiota,pero la quiere y mucho,es como quien dice el reto personal de tu hermana─miro como hinata lo miraba sin comprender─ella ha estado enamorada de el desde los diez años─la expresión de su acompañante fue de sorpresa─para ser una niña fue la primera en darle un beso a ese idiota─no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar como ese día,fueron a invitar a neji a surfear y la pequeña llamo a kiba y enfrente de todos lo beso,como si fuera una chica adulta, ganándolos sorprendidos.

─desde muy pequeña ha estado enamorada de el no..?─vio como sasuke asentía ─"es muy diferente a mi y la vez parecida"─ pensó ─desde pequeña siempre fue muy valiente,si quería algo asía todo lo posible por tenerlo,aunque no lo creas la envidiaba─sasuke la miro confundido y la vez sorprendido─ella con solo siete años asia cosas que yo con doce no podía jeje─hablo un poco apenada.

─esa enana es muy importante para todos nosotros Hyuga,en especial para Kiba "y para mi"─ pensó no diría eso va encontra de su orgullo reconocer cuando alguien te importa─ aprendió a los once a surfear,y a los doce ya nos retaba─miro a hinata,la cual tenia una expresión de tristeza─pero siempre preguntaba por ti─vio como la chica se le iluminaba la mirada al escuchar eso.

─g-gracias uchiha,aunque no quieras aceptarlo me estas levantando el animo─miro como el uchiha medio se sonrojaba y a ella le paso lo mismo solo que volteo para que el no se lo mirara.

─ así que aquí estas eh─dijo una voz grave detrás de ellos, haciendo que estos voltearan al instante.

─N-neji─lo miro con un poco de temor,pero al ver la expresión de felicidad de su primo se relajo─tardaste mucho, decidí venirme,eres muy lento─murmuro audible para su primo.

─hinata Hyuga te perdono porque se lo que paso y por otra cosa─su prima mayor lo miro confundida el volteo y miro hacia atrás,hay fue cuando ella se dio cuenta que venia acompañado,y no fue la única.

─mucho justo señorita uchiha sasuke para su servicios─dijo galantemente besando la mano de la chica,provocando un leve enojo en los dos Hyugas,lo que no paso desapersivido por el.

─mucho justo llámeme tente,uchiha─dijo cortes mente,miro a la chica que tenia en frente era la misma del aeropuerto pero esta vez la chica se mostraba un poco molesta tal vez la había interrumpido con su novio,fue lo que se le ocurrió ─disculpen por interrumpirlos─ halo a neji hacia la playa─ven neji vamos a surfear,hinata un gusto,por cierto tienes un novio muy simpático ─grito provocado que hinata mirara a sasuke y sasuke la mirara a ella.

─esa chica esta─estaba tan extrañada que no termino de pronunciar la palabra.

─loca─termino sasuke de igual manera.

─que les pasa..?ey teme porque vez tanto a hinata─grito el mejor amigo de sasuke.

─Naruto idiota─ recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Deidara ─no vez que interrumpes su momento romántico ─ sonrió con sarcasmo.

─de que hablan idiotas─ respondo sasuke con brusquedad rompiendo el contacto visual con la Hyuga.

─hinata es muy bella que acaso no te llama la atension hermanito─

─para nada itachi..─todos miraron a hinata esperando como quien dice una respuesta.

─lo mismo digo uchiha─hablo seria─Ino nos vamos─camino hacia su tabla la tomo y espero a que su amiga se despidiera─nos vemos luego uchiha,chicos─dijo viendo a sasuke con una sonrisa burlona.

─eso espero Hyuga tenemos una conversación pendiente─la miro de igual manera confundiendo a muchos.

.

.

.

** que les pareció..? se que tarde un poquito pero aquí esta la continuación espero y sea de su agrado. **


	3. ella?

bueno aquí esta la conti...

gracias,muchas gracias por sus reviews..he si ven algún horror porfa háganmelo saber..

naruto no me pertenece..

.

.

.

.

Luego de la despedida de Hinata,varios se fueron a sus hogares como neji,hanabi y kiba que iva a acompañar a su pequeña novia,los demás se quedaron surfeando un rato mas.

─oye teme..!que conversación tienes pendiente con hinata eh─ pregunto Naruto montado en su tabla,mientras flotaban en el mar,Sasuke lo miro interrogante─no te hagas el idiota dattebayo..─gruño el rubio.

─aquí el único idiota eres tu─ respondió agresivamente ─ademas ese no es tu problema Naruto─miro hacia otro lado odiaba cuando naruto se ponía insistente.

─mmp si dattebayo─Naruto se coloco la mano en la barbilla pensativo─ah ya recordé,ya sabia que hinata se me hacia conocida─dijo el rubio mas para el que para sasuke,logrando captar la atención del pelinegro─ella estaba en la conferencia aquella al que te acompañe recuerdas a la que nos mando itachi para ocupar su lugar─dicho esto golpeo la palma de su mano con su puño─ mmp como no vas a recordar verdad Sasu,si tu ya la conocías,ella era la chica con la cual te iban a com..-Sasuke lo tiro de la tabla.

─callate dobe!─dijo Sasuke irritado, pensó que Naruto no iva a recordar a hinata,con lo despistado que era,era lo mas seguro pero el muy idiota recordó que hinata era "esa" chica la misma que en esa conferencia lo había arrollado sin "querer" a la fuente de agua que se hallaba en el lugar.

─ahs teme─se quejo Naruto,sasuke lo habia agarrado distraido─mmp ya sabi que tu sabias algo,por eso tanta confianza con ella cierto─decia el rubio mientras subia a su tabla.

─mmp─exclamo sasuke.

-teme ya tengo!─se escucho un sonido proveniente del estomago de este─ hambre vamos a casa─pregunto naruto,sasuke solo asintió,al llegar con los demas.

─Sasuke hoy no llegare a dormir─dijo Itachi abrazando a shion─ así que no me esperen─miro como su hermano bufaba.

─nadie te iva a esperar itachi─dijo un molesto sasuke,ahora a el le tocaba cocinar ya que cuando Itachi estaba el cocinaba pero cuando no,le tocaba a sasuke cocinar,naruto no cocinaba porque siempre hacia un desastre.

─no seas malo hermanito─dijo itachi golpeándole la frente con el dedo indice y el dedo medio─ademas tengo días sin dormir afuera verdad─le consulto a konan la cual asintió.

─Oigan ustedes pareja─llamo kisame-pain que nos apuremos─aviso pain era el jefe del akatsuki,un grupo el cual era conocido por toda hawaii.

─si,vamos pareja ─dijo hidan,vio como konan y itachi se daban un beso─les he dicho no hagan eso en mi presencia,jashin-sama los castigara por eso─y hay empezó hidan con su religión sumamente extraña para todos.

─no seas exagerado religioso extraño─dijo Deidara detrás de el─se ven muy bien juntitos,vamos quieren..que le quiero mostrar el vídeo que gravo tobi─ rió por lo bajo─le enseñare a pain las veces que itachi y kisame se dieron una cuantas revolcadas─ rió esta vez a carcajadas.

─Deidara─exclamo kisame saltando asía Deidara el cual lo pudo esquivar y salio corriendo hacia la camioneta donde los esperaba pain.

─ espéreme Deidara-sempai─grito tobi corriendo atrás de estos.

─no puedo creer que esos idiotas sean parte de akatsuki─dijo itachi caminando hacia la camioneta junto a konan─ah sasuke espero y haigas disfrutado de la compañía de tu futu..─konan le dio un ligero beso para callarlo,lo que sasuke le agradeció a la peliazul con la mirada.

─no te preocupes sasu yo lo controlo─dijo ella subiendo en el auto con itachi para marcharse,sasuke suspiro estas vacaciones si que iban hacer largas,en especial por que "ella"estaba allí y sabia que si padres se enteraban,no se la iban a poner fácil si nada fácil.

─no te preocupes Sasuke─dijo naruto serio,se imaginaba que su amigo estaba preocupado por que "ella" estaba alli "esa chica" la cual era causante de que el padre de sasuke lo rechazara tanto, también se imaginaba como se pondría fugaku el padre de sasuke cuando se enterara de que "ella" estaba en la isla.

* * *

><p>─hay Ino ayúdame con esa caja─dijo hinata<p>

─cual esta─pregunto Ino

─no esa no,la otra─dijo hinata

─cual esta─ volvió a preguntar la rubia

─no la que esta a la derecha─dijo hinata

─esta─pregunto ya con el ceño fruncido

─no─ negó hinata

─esta─pregunto de nuevo Ino ya mas frustrada

─no─

─ahh ya esta─dijo arta y resignada

─no era la otra─

─ahh me voy a volver loca con tantas cajas─grito Ino─se puede saber quien mando tantas cajas─pregunto dando vueltas todo el departamento estaba llenos de cajas.

─pues mi padre boba─dijo hinata con gracia por ver la reacción de Ino─porque mejor no vamos a ver donde podemos dormir porque osea no vamos a armar la cama nosotras mañana viene la gente que se encargara de arreglar el departamento─hinata miro como Ino saltaba con emoción.

─si vamos─acepto Ino empujándola hacia la puerta─con tal que salgamos de este lugar lleno de esas malditas cajas─hinata rió,Ino si que estaba estresada.

Cuando iban por el pasillo del edificio Ino pudo divisar una cabellera rubia,ya conocida.

─"ese no es naruto"─Ino se detuvo y hinata la imito─mira hinata hay esta naruto─se dio cuanta que naruto ya la había visto también y venia hacia ellas,el venia con algunas bolsas.

─Ino hinata hola!─dijo muy entusiasmado naruto abrazando a la primera─que hacen por aquí ─pregunto.

─mmp pues ivamos a..─a Hinata se le ocurrio una idea─a preguntarles si no podíamos quedar hoy en su departamento─miro la expresión de sorpresa de los dos rubio,pero naruto sonrio.

─claro..!─dijo con alegría ─eh pero pensé que..─fue interrumpido.

─nuestro departamento no esta del todo listo para vivir en el solo sera esta noche─dijo Ino el departamento estaba lleno de cajas el solo recordarlo la estaba haciendo enojar

─bueno por mi no hay problema y lo bueno esque itachi no viene a dormir hoy..oh! mejor nos apuramos antes de que el teme se enoje porque he tardado tanto─las chicas siguieron al rubio,asta el piso de..

─nuestro departamento─susurro Ino,no lo podía creer ellos eran vecinos,hinata estaba igual o peor que Ino,ahora todo seria peor,si los señores uchiha se enteraba que ella estaba tan serca de sasuke las cosas serian mas complicadas y mas aun si su padre se enteraba.

─que pasa con su departamento─pregunto naruto entrañado por ver la cara de sorprendidas que tenían sus acompañantes.

─somos vecinos naruto─dijo Ino resignada,ahora las cosas se complicarían,jamas pensó que iban a estar tan serca de ellos,miro a hinata la cual le sonrió.

─wao que bueno─grito naruto─ abrió la puerta y paso─sasuke!─grito el uchiha salio un poco irritado,naruto siempre tenia que llegar pegando gritos─traje vistas!─visitas?se pregunto sasuke─las nuevas vecinas,pasen chicas─dijo naruto.

─buenas noches sasuke uchiha─esa voz?no podía ser─parece que terminaremos nuestra conversacion mas rápido de lo que pensábamos eh─hinata sonrió de forma arrogante y sasuke hizo lo mismo halando a la chica hacia el,los rubios miraban la escena confundidos,por una parte naruto pensaba que sasuke se había vuelto loco,y por otra parte Ino pensaba que hinata estaba demente.

─que haces en mi casa─pregunto sasuke burlón,acercando su rostro al de ella.

**continuara**

jeje espero y les haiga justado..

.

.

.

gracias a todos por sus reviews..


	4. Discusión

**Hola... aquí les traigo mi conti xfis no me vallan a matar por tardar tanto si..?**

**Gracias por sus reviews **

**Como ya saben Naruto no me pertenece..**

**ANTERIORMENTE**

─buenas noches sasuke uchiha─esa voz?no podía ser─parece que terminaremos nuestra conversacion mas rápido de lo que pensábamos eh─hinata sonrió de forma arrogante y sasuke hizo lo mismo halando a la chica hacia el,los rubios miraban la escena confundidos,por una parte naruto pensaba que sasuke se había vuelto loco,y por otra parte Ino pensaba que hinata estaba demente.

─que haces en mi casa─pregunto sasuke burlón,acercando su rostro al de ella

.

.

.

.

.

─Sasuke vine a pasar la noche contigo─le dijo Hinata al oído de manera sensual,luego los dos se iban acercando poco a poco,sintiendo la mirada de sus mejores amigos sobre ellos,y cuando sus labios se iban rosar los dos se comenzaron a reír y se alegaron poco a poco del otro,naruto e Ino estaban como estatua quietos como una piedra pero hinata le dio un leve empujonsito a Sasuke para que se alejara de ella y volteo a ver a sus amigos─deverian ver sus rostros en este momento─dijo Hinata a carcajadas.

─Mmp─pronuncio realidad que viniste hacer aquí ─pregunto fríamente

─He! pues ya te lo dije vine a pasar la noche con ustedes,mi departamento no esta listo aun y como tu eres...─miro la mirada amenazante de Sasuke por lo que no termino la palabra

─Mmp esa no es una buena excusa─le respondió sasuke

─Ahs─suspiro─como me esperaba de ti Sasuke─dijo ella dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

─Wao! Hinata piensa cocinar estamos de suerte─grito Naruto,por lo que Ino lo vio confundida.

─Como sabes que Hinata sabe cocinar─le pregunto Ino mientras caminaba de tras de el hacia la cocina

─Sasuke me lo contó aunque no lo creas─miro como discutían Sasuke y Hinata,lo que le causo un poco de gracia ya que Hinata le daba manotazos a Sasuke por la cabeza.

─Mmp ya deja de hacer eso─le dijo Sasuke a Hinata un poco enojado.

─Pero no estoy haciendo nada malo Sasu─puso una cara de inocente que Naruto quedo hechizado con ella y Ino suspiro.

─Mmp eso hazlo con el idiota de tu novio ─pronuncio Sasuke fríamente,todos quedaron en silencio y Hinata lo miro seria y salio de la cocina seguida de Ino.

─Pero que hiciste teme!─regaño Naruto.

─Necesito hablar con mis padres─Sasuke salio de la cocina,dejando a Naruto confundido,vio a Ino sentada sola en el sofá y se dirigió a su habitación pero se encontró con una sorpresa...

─¡!─Sasuke miro a Hinata acostada en su cama cruzada de brazos con el teléfono en la mano mirando hacia la puerta enojada.

─¿Que rallos haces en mi habitación?─pregunto enojado,Hinata se paro y camino hacia el mirándolo fijamente,lo halo por el brazo y lo tiro en la cama.

─ Escúchame bien Uchiha─grito enojada─esto que estoy haciendo es por mi hermana y nadie mas,no estoy aquí en Hawaii porque me guste el panorama,ni mucho menos porque tu estés aquí,porque sabes que siempre he intentado estar lo mas lejos de ti,pero si el consejo me lo pide tengo que obedecer─bajo la mirada─todos estos años siempre as sido tu,el causante de mis problemas y quiero resolver eso haciéndome tu amiga,esta vez no es por tus padres ni por el mio esta vez es porque yo quiero y porque tu...─no pudo no pudo pronunciar esa palabra que odiaba desde que tenia los 16 años─yo...yo termine con Yakium hace mucho tiempo,quedando como amigos pero aun así el me seguía engañando─miro asia la ventana que se encontraba en la habitación.

─Engañando dices...no me hagas reír hinata─dijo Sasuke con ironía levantándose de la cama.

─Sasuke estoy hablando enserio no te burles de mi─dijo un poco enojada por la actitud de Sasuke.

─Siempre has estado lejos de mi,siempre te mantenido fuera de mi cabeza y ahora vienes como si nada a querer hacerte mi amiga la actuación es al frente de los chicos no estando solos,no intentes engañarme con eso Hinata que conmigo eso no funciona─dijo Sasuke de manera cruel por lo que Hinata sonrió con burla.

─Que puede decir usted Sasuke uchiha el mas inteligente de la clase,el mas apuesto de todo miami,el mas codiciado por las chicas sabiendo mil y un estrategias para evadirlas,el único que ha sido capaz de engañar a kakashi y el único lo suficientemente astuto para escaparse con su novia por 2 días a la playa dejando a un lado su trabajo y compromiso y tu me hablas de engaño a mi,tu..que fuiste el primero en engañar,tu que pudiste escapar de todos eso deberes que me fueron encomendados a mi,tu que...─fue interrumpida por Sasuke.

─Ya calla!─le grito─si vamos al caso que puede decir Hinata hyuga,considerada la mas dotada de su generación,siendo la chica mas bella de todo el instituto,siendo el orgullo de los socios de la empresa y del consejo familiar,que puede decir tu hinata que fuiste lo suficientemente inteligente para traspasarle dinero a uno de tus novios de la cuenta empresarial,que puedes decir tu que fuiste lo suficientemente astuta para lograr convencer a las empresas de una táctica financiera a los catorce años,siempre he estado bajo de ti y de mi hermano porque vienes ahora a restregármelo en la cara ah!─dijo completamente enojado ya fuera de sus cabales.

─Yo no vine a restregarte nada─grito Hinata─yo siempre he estado bajo tus talones si al caso vamos de quien mi padre no deja de hablar en las reuniones familiares,de Sasuke uchiha de como esta orgulloso de ti,y de mi que?─pregunto acercándose a el─yo soy su hija de quien debería hablar seria de mi,pero no estas tu─vago la mirada.

─no me hagas reír─pronuncio Sasuke con una carcajada.

─Por lo que veo nunca cambiaras verdad Sasuke─pregunto mirando hacia el suelo─no llames a tus padres que ya yo hable con ellos─camino hacia la puerta─parece que tendrás la visita de tu querido padre ─ abrió la puerta y antes de salir...─gracias por demostrarme que sigues siendo el mismo Uchiha Sasuke─salio de la habitación de Sasuke dejando a este paralizado por sus palabras.

**En la sala **

─Ino─grito,por lo que esta se apareció de inmediato─lo siento Naruto pero tu amigo no anda de humor deberías hacerle morisqueta para que cambie ese humor─pronuncio enojada─nos vamos dijo para salir del departamento dejando a los dos rubios confundidos..

─Naruto nos vemos mañana en la playa como quedamos ve a ver como esta Sasuke que yo calmare a Hinata─dijo apurada la rubia─nos vemos─se despidió con un beso en la mejilla para salir apresurada detrás de su amiga.

Naruto fue a la habitación de Sasuke y lo vio echo una furia tirando todo al suelo.

─Porque vino...?─gritaba─si yo ya no pensaba en ella─tomo un porta retrato que tenia en una gaveta de su mesita de noche,donde aparecía el con un esmoquin negro de brazo con una chica con vestido de novia.

─Por lo que veo se dijeron lo que querían decirse desde hace mucho tiempo no..?─pregunto Naruto viendo a Sasuke acariciar el porta retrato en la cara de la chica.

─Me hizo sentir como un miserable"gracias por demostrarme que sigues siendo el mismo Uchiha Sasuke"─esas palabras no salían de su mente─dobe ya yo no pensaba en ella...tu estas de testigo..porque vino?solo por complacer a el consejo de nuestras familias solo por eso?─se preguntaba Sasuke en voz alta─solo porque ella es..─

─TU ESPOSA─termino de pronunciar Naruto.

.

.

.

.

**Ah se que quedo muy corto pero entienda estoy en exámenes y no tengo mente para otra cosa..pero prometo intentar actualizar ma seguido...si no les gusta la taram que lleva la historia háganmelo saber xfis...**

**QUIERO AGRADECER A...**

**- MAI-CHAN SI SOY CHIBI**

**- ANNII GABIIZ**

**- PAME 18**

**- SASUHINALOVESAM**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS..**

**NOS LEEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAP..BESOSS...**


	5. Sin arrepentimiento aceptando la realida

_Bueno aquí esta la continuación siento la tardanza jeje_

_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.._

_capitulo anterior.._

─Por lo que veo se dijeron lo que querían decirse desde hace mucho tiempo no..?─pregunto Naruto viendo a Sasuke acariciar el porta retrato en la cara de la chica.

─Me hizo sentir como un miserable"gracias por demostrarme que sigues siendo el mismo Uchiha Sasuke"─esas palabras no salían de su mente─dobe ya yo no pensaba en ella...tu estas de testigo..porque vino?solo por complacer a el consejo de nuestras familias solo por eso?─se preguntaba Sasuke en voz alta─solo porque ella es..─

─TU ESPOSA─termino de pronunciar Naruto.

* * *

><p>Luego las palabras de Naruto,Sasuke se quedo muy pensativo y si se daban una oportunidad y lograban salvar ese matrimonio que nunca tomaron enserio?,esas eran lo que rondaba por su mente en ese momento,sera que ellos podrían ser lo que sus padres quisieron desde el inicio.<p>

"─_Sasuke porque no lo intestas con Hinata─le dijo su madre por tema de __conversación─tal vez y puedan llegarse amar como tu padre y yo─Sasuke no le tomo mucha importancia a lo que hablaba su madre nunca sentiría algo mas por esa chica que no fuera odio,odio por quitarle su liberta odio por hacer que su padre y el consejo familiar se pusiera en su contra y aun así tener el descaro de escapar─Sasuke escuchame─exigió su madre,el la miro─porque no puedes dejar de pensar así─miro a su madre interrogante─se que debes estar pensando que no sentirás nada mas que odio por ella,pero yo se que tu tienes un buen corazón,vamos hijo no te comportes como una vez lo hizo tu padre porque te aseguro que te arrepentirás ─le dijo seriamente mikoto  
><em>

_─Lo siento madre pero,pero yo no puedo ella me traiciono ella me ha quitado mi libertad jamas podre sentir algo diferente hacia ella que no sea odio─_

_─Hijo─su madre suspiro─yo se que eso lo dices porque estas dolido pero entiende,este matrimonio fue arreglado por el consejo y así ustedes no aceptaran así se aria,ella solo actuó por instinto al escapar,tu también lo __hiciste no solo la culpes a ella─_

_-Pero-_

_─Nada de peros Sasuke,sabes que no estuve de acuerdo con lo que hiciste esa vez─o miro con ternura-pero eres mi hijo y tengo que por lo menos intentar en tenderte─vio hacia la ventana de su cuarto─se que eres muy joven para todo lo que estas pasando,pero tienes que actuar como un adulto cuando es necesario-_

_─Madre─susurro ella tenia razón por una parte pero el ya no quería escuchar como defendían a Hinata y que su madre lo hiciera lo enojaba mucho─porque la defiendes tanto a ella,acaso tengo yo que tomar el primer paso?mucho hice con convencerla de que este matrimonio nos aria un bien,mucho hice como pedirle que fuera mi amiga─reprocho,el siempre daba el primer paso─sabes? pensé que podríamos ser amigos y hacer de este estúpido matrimonio un bien,algo que no beneficiara tanto a ella como a mi,pero que no...ella decidió irse a nueva york para huir de mi para huir de sus responsabilidades─_

_─Sabes que aun de allá esta esta asumiendo su cargo en la empresa─  
><em>

_─Eso es lo que importa─se levanto enojado─dime madre aquí lo que importa esque Hinata asuma ese cargo en el que hemos estado asignados desde los catorce años en la empresa?─pregunto con enojo_

_─No Sasuke yo a lo que me refiero esque Hinata se fue pero ella no dejo sus responsabilidades ella sigue aportando a la..─fue interrumpida_

_─Y yo?─pregunto alterado─acaso yo no soy una de sus responsabilidades─_

_─Son muy jóvenes todavía─_

_─Si somos jóvenes porque nos casaron? si somos jóvenes porque no permitieron que escogiéramos?─pregunto indignado─ella tenia a quien amar y yo igual nos alejaron de las personas que queríamos solo por ser jóvenes─ Sasuke estaba molesto demás pensaba su madre─no madre yo no perdono a mi padre por eso,y se que el no me perdona a mi por ser una vergüenza en su familia-_

_─Sasuke tu no...─_

_─Se que lo soy─ sonrió ─no te preocupes madre que ella esta también pasando lo mismo que yo,solo que mi egoísmo me obliga a echarle la culpa─camino hacia la puerta─ algún día volveré a confiar en ella te lo aseguro─"_

─Naruto─llamo,este lo miro con atención─llama a mi madre pregúntale que si hinata hablo con ella,si en dado caso no hablo con ella y te pregunta porque?dile que es por curiosidad,no se inventatele cualquier cosa─ordeno sasuke el rubio asintió y fue a la cocina a llamar a la madre de sasuke,mientras este marcaba un numero apresurado.

_─Diga─_se escucho la voz grave de itachi al otro lado de la bocina.

─Necesito un favor tuyo─dijo seriamente sasuke.

_─Que quieres hermanito?─_ soltó un gruñido─_estoy un poco ocupado─_dijo inaudible.

─A mi no me importa las estupideces que estés haciendo,solo quiero que me emprestes tu moto─para el de solo imaginarse lo que estaba haciendo itachi le daba asco

_─Si quieres te la regalo hermanito─_soltó otro gruñido─_dime una cosa discutiste con hinata?─_sasuke frunció el ceño con eso ya había respondido la pregunta de Itachi─_mm ya veo,si la encuentras dile que admites que eres un idiota y que te perdone_─hablo con burla.

─No digas tonterías─y colto la comunicación.

Marco otro numero─hola enana dime tu hermana esta allí─recibió el grito al cielo de la chica de ojos luna.

_─IDIOTA_!─grito fuertemente la chica─_no!ella vino y dejo a Ino,¡estaba completamente enojada!menos mal que Neji no estaba aquí,porque si no te fuera a desfigurara tu hermoso rostro─_suspiro mas calmada─_dime que le dijiste que se puso tan enojada─_pregunto pocos eran las veces en que había visto de esa forma a su hermana.

─Luego te cuento─colgó.

─Ya se donde esta─se coloco la chaqueta y salio del departamento.

─Sasuke tu mama...─naruto se dio cuenta que el no estaba y que lo había dejado solo-mm ya veo fue a buscarla─ sonrió ─me pregunto si fue a empeorar las ocasa o a remediar todo lo que dijo─se pregunto en voz alta un gruñido proveniente de su estomago le llamo la atención─mmp al final ni Sasuke ni Hinata cocinaron...TENGO HAMBRE..─grito..

* * *

><p><em>Mientras con sasuke<em>

Sasuke iva en la moto a un lugar en especifico,sabia que si no estaba en lo de su hermana estaría en la playa donde se hicieron amigos y aceptaron su compromiso,la vio sentada en la orilla de la playa dibujando algo en la arena ,se bajo de la moto y fue hacia ella,pudio ver la palabra "IDIOTA" remarcada en la arena,sonrió recordando aquella vez que ninguno de los quería admitir su compromiso así que en esa misma playa hicieron una promesa y se hicieron amigos,esa vez ella también le había le gritado idiota porque la había lanzado al mar mogandola completamente.

─Sabes...cuando mi madre murió siempre veía la luna,me recordaba sus ojos tan bellos como la luna,luego veía el mar me recordaba a su hermoso cabello─dijo con nostalgia, sintió como el se sentaba a su lado─que haces aquí?─pregunto mirándolo seriamente.

─No me arrepiento de lo que dije─dijo el secamente,ella lo miro sorprendida,bajo la mirada aun en ese momento se lo recordaba-necesitaba decírtelo,desahogarme de todo lo que he guardado todo este tiempo─el alzo la vista mirando al cielo─pero tu también lo necesitabas cierto?─ella lo miro sorprendida,era cierto,ella luego de que le dijo todo eso se sintió tan bien─quiero que lo intentemos-ella lo miro interrogante─ser amigos─recarco,ella asintió.

─Seguro?─pregunto dudosa.

─Sin arrepentimientos?─pregunto ella.

-Sin arrepentimiento-respondio el,ella sonrrio ese sasuke era especial,era ese chico bueno y tierno que aveces queria solo para ella pensaba egoistamente pero asi era...

Ya habían dando el primer paso...

* * *

><p>Mientras en el aeropuerto de Hawaii.<p>

─ Aquí estoy─dijo Una chica rubia de ojos Violetas con el cabello suelto.

─Estamos Shion─agrego otra rubia de ojos verdes y cuatro coletas amarradas en el cabello─recuerda que nosotros también vinimos─ añadió.

─Porque yo tengo que llevar sus maletas Temari─se quejaba un chico de cabello castaño y ojos negros con rallas en la cara─Gaara,Sai porque ustedes no me ayudan─ reprocho .

─Mmp tu puedes con eso─se limito a decir el pelirrojo de ojos agua marina,Kankuro miro a Sai con esperanza.

─Lo siento,pero yo llevo las tablas─dijo un chico de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color.

─Mmp apúrense─

─Muy bien chicos están preparados para el campeonato de sorf─pregunto una mujer de ojos castaño claro y Su cabello violeta con una cola caballo.

─Si sensei─asintieron todos

─ Prepárate Uzumaki porque esta vez no perderé contra ti─Grito Shion con un puño alzado─esta vez yo saldré vencedora─dijo con determinación en sus palabras...

.

.

.

_Lo siento quedo un poco corto,pero el próximo estará mas largo lo prometo,comentarios? un reviews?_

_En el próximo capitulo_

_─Preparado para perder Uzumaki─_

_─¿Que haces en este lugar?─_

_─Vine a vencerte y no me iré asta lograrlo─_

_─Naruto ¿quien es ella?─_

_─Ino ella es..─_

_─Soy Shion un gusto señorita,soy la rival de Naruto y ademas su prometida─_

_Jeje...bueno asta el próximo capitulo_

_Besos.._


	6. Shion,Karin y¿Naruto?

Gracias por sus reviews

Naruto no me pertenece.

Disculpen la tardanza jeje.

"pensamientos"

─ diálogos─

.

_ Capitulo anterior_

─Muy bien chicos están preparados para el campeonato de sorf─pregunto una mujer de ojos castaño claro y Su cabello violeta con una cola caballo.

─Si sensei─asintieron todos

─ Prepárate Uzumaki porque esta vez no perderé contra ti─Grito Shion con un puño alzado─esta vez yo saldré vencedora─dijo con determinación en sus palabras...

.

_Shion Karin y..¿Naruto?_

_._

Ya era de mañana los deportista comenzaban su rutina diaria y los sorfista aprovechaban las olas de la mañana para comenzar su entrenamiento para el campeonato internacional de sorf que se realizaría en tres semanas en hawaii,sin embargo el sorfista campeón del año pasado se encontraba en su cama mas que dormido.

─Naruto..!─se escuchaban gritos de tras de la puerta de su dormitorio─Este no pensara ir a practicar─se preguntaba Itachi mientras preparaba el desayuno─ya va a estar listo el desayuno─era de suponerse que naruto se levantaría con escuchar esas palabras pero no el rubio no salia de su habitación─que extraño─ pensó,Naruto era una persona que por muy dormido que estuviera si escuchaba la palabra desayuno se levantaba inmediatamente a desayunar pero ese día el rubio había echo una excepción.

─¿Que pasa Itachi?─pregunto Sasuke sentándose en la mesa del pequeño pero cómodo comedor,el pelinegro volteo a todos lados─¿donde esta el dobe?─

─Esta dormido todavía─

─Buenos días─dijo una somnolienta Hinata sentado al frente de Sasuke.

─Buenos días─dijeron los dos uchihas.

─Ven te ayudo con eso Itachi─dijo Hinata para ayudarlo con los jotkeis─¿que pasa con Naruto?─pregunto al no verlo esperando el desayuno.

─Al parecer se le quedo pegado a las sabanas─bromeo Itachi

─Rallos!─se escucho un grito,luego se vio una cabellera rubia corriendo de un lado a otro─Buenos días ─se sentó al lado de Sasuke.

─¿Que te paso?─pregunto Itachi─te llame varias veces para el desayuno y ni te moviste...te tomaste algo para dormir o que?─pregunto el mayor de los tres chicos.

─Mmp─gruño el rubio rascándose la cabeza.

─Hermanito naruto ha robado tu frase─bromeo Itachi ya que el "Mmp"era una palabra que usaba Sasuke muy a menudo─ten─el mayor le entrego el desayuno y se sentó junto a los demás a comer el desayuno─porque te levantaste tan tarde?─

─Estaba muy aburrido anoche así que fui a surfear─explicaba el rubio.

─En la noche..?─pregunto Hinata extrañada.

─Eh si es algo que asemos a menudo cuando estamos aburridos ¿cierto Itachi?─el mayor asintió─como seguía diciendo fui a surfear y me encontré con una chica,bueno no necesariamente me encontré ¿o si? yo la vi a ella,ella no ami me entienden─todos vieron a Naruto con una gota en la nuca,era de esperarse de Naruto,solo el sabia dar esa explicaciones de idiota.

─Intentas decir que viste a una chica en la playa..?─pregunto Itachi un poco confundido.

─Exacto!─afirmo el rubio─pero no era cualquier chica,ella estaba surfeando..¡surfeando!una chica completamente hermosa ¡surfeando Itachi!─exclamo el rubio anonadado─se me hace conocida pero no se de donde?─medito para si mismo el rubio.

─En definitiva eres un IDIOTA que quedo encantada con la belleza de una chica en la playa de noche y que surfeaba...que tontería de lo que espera de ti dobe─dijo Sasuke mientras se llevaba un trozo de pan a la boca.

─No seas malo Sasuke...─regaño Hinata,este solo inflo las mejillas─¿como era esa chica Naruto?─pregunto la peliazul.

─No me digas que te interesan las tonterías de naruto?─pregunto un incrédulo Sasuke.

─Mmp Sasuke...─gruño Hinata el moreno se levanto rápidamente de la mesa,esa no era buena señal, decidió que seria mejor lavar su plato mientras escuchaba─dime Naru-kun─ pidió la de ojos luna.

─"Por lo menos van mejorando"─ pensó Itachi mientras veía a su hermanito y luego a su cuñada sonriendo.

─Pues tenia una larga cabellera rubia,con una cuerpo espectacular y cargaba una de baño morado¿me pregunto quien sera?─todos los que estaban en la mesa miraron a Naruto con incredulidad y una gota en la nuca,Sasuke estaba lavando su plato se le callo la esponja,Itachi que se llevaba una fresa a la boca se le callo y Hinata que se levantaba callo sentada nuevamente(Santo cuantas caídas jaja).

─"Se podrá ser mas dobe"─ pensó Sasuke.

─"Hay Naruto tu no tienes remedio"─ pensó Itachi llevando la fresa a la boca nuevamente.

─"Pero que tonto eres Naruto...creo que todos ya sabemos quien es y tu como un Idiota preguntándote quien es..?"─ pensó Hinata,se levanto de la mesa sonriendo.

─"Dejemos que lo descubra solo"─pensaron todos los que estaban en la cocina a excepción del rubio y se miraron con complicidad.

─Bueno yo me tengo que ir debo pasar buscando ha Ino quiere que la lleve a la playa mmp me dijo que va a practicar para el campeonato de sorf─dijo Hinata mientras lavaba su plato─mmp?ahora que lo pienso Itachi Uchiha y Sasuke Uchiha los famosos 'Sharingan' se dejaron ganar por Naruto el año pasado eso si que es sorprendente─miro como Sasuke se tensaba e Itachi volteaba hacia la cocina.

─Mmp─exclamaron a unisono los hermanos Uchiha.

─No digas eso Hinata-chan todos nos esforzamos solo que yo termine vencedor─dijo el rubio

─Hablando del campeonato del año pasado dobe...crees que esa chica─Naruto abrió los ojos como platos─la que estaba empeñada en ganarte venga este año al campeonato?─Naruto se atraganto con la comida.

─Por kami Sasuke no vuelvas a mencionar a esa chica─dijo el rubio

─¿porque?─pregunto Hinata.

─Responde dobe─

─Pues...─el rubio suspiro y le dedico una mirada de acecino a sasuke ─Esa chica se llama Shion akimizi y es una ex campeona del campeonato de sorf,que esta empeñada en ser mi rival─miro por la ventana.

─Aparte Naruto esta comprometido con ella─termino de decir Itachi.

_'─Ahhchiii─estornudo la rubia de ojos violetas─quien estará hablando de mi?─ pensó'_

─ Así que estas comprometido Naruto─susurro Hinata.

─Si!pero eso sera asta dentro de tres años,así que todavía tengo suficiente tiempo para buscar a mi chica ideal!─dijo con emoción el rubio.

─No entiendo─dijo Hinata mientras se sentaba junto al rubio.

─Tengo muchos años sin novia,sin estar enamorado,mis padres me dieron cierto tiempo para enamorarme o conseguirme una novia,si no lo hago en tres años tendré que casarme con la chica que se cree mi rival y que aparte es una obstinada de primera─el rubio suspiro─¡pero encontrare a esa chica!─sus ojos le brillaron─"y tengo a la candidata perfecta"jajaja─ pensó esto ultimo,Hinata lo miro con una gota en la nuca.

─Bueno chicos asta luego yo...tengo que ir..ahh ya les dije─Hinata salio de la cocina.

─Yo también tengo que irme─dijo Itachi saliendo también de la cocina dejando a Sasuke y a Naruto solos.

─Me alegra que se resolvieran tus problemas teme─el rubio hablo de una manera muy seria y con mucha sinceridad.

─ Créeme que a mi me alegra mas─dijo el pelinegro─no se supone que te verías con Ino hoy en la playa?─pregunto.

─¿Yo?─se señalo a si mismo─oh! es cierto..─exclamo─que harás hoy teme?─pregunto.

─Alguien muy importante llega hoy─dijo seriamente.

─¿Quien? claro si se puede saber─

─Nuestro antiguo sensei─

─¿Kakashi viene a la isla?─pregunto el rubio.

─Si! y a que no sabes quien mas viene─

─Mmp no lo se─

─Anko vuelve a la isla con su grupo de sorfista─

─Eso quiere decir que Sai y Gaara también─el rubio sonrió─supongo que Kakashi-sensei traerá a los chicos─Sasuke afirmo─¿que extraño no crees?─Sasuke enarco una ceja─este año sera muy bueno─se levanto de la mesa─tenemos que llamar a los chicos hoy tenemos que toque─el pelinegro asintió.

.

.

.

─Sabes Hinata estaba pensado en lo extraño que es estar aquí─dijo Ino mientras caminaban hacia la playa─apenas llegamos ayer y han pasado algunas cosas que no me explico─

─Si han pasado muchas cosas pero creo que son cosas buenas─dijo la peliazul.

─Cierto...─

─Ino te gusta Hawaii?─pregunto Hinata.

─Claro que me gusta pero...─detuvo su andar─creo que este no es lugar para mi,ayer lo estuve pensando mucho y creo que aquí no conseguiré lo que he estado buscando─Hinata se coloco delante de ella.

─Creo que es todo lo contrario este lugar es mágico y sabes se perece mucho a ti─Ino la miro extrañada─no me veas así,es deportivo como tu,alegre como tu y ademas cómodo─le dedico una sonrisa.

─Crees que soy deportiva,alegre y cómoda Hina-chan─hinata asintió y Ino sonrió ─eres muy tonta Hinata─le alboroto el cabello y siguió su caminata.

─Y tu eres muy boba─dijo Hinata caminando detrás de ella.

.

.

.

─Anko-sensei porque tenemos que esperar al idiota de kabuto?─se quejaba Shion ante su sensei─ya se!..yo puedo ir sola a practicar conozco esta isla como la palma de mi mano─sin dejar que su sensei dijera palabra alguna ya la chica había desaparecido del lugar.

─¿Que voy hacer con esta niña?─suspiro.

─¿Ya estas lista?─pregunto un chico de ojos color negro con el cabello de color blanco que se mantiene en una cola de caballo y usa anteojos circulares de unos 23 años.

─Por supuesto─dijo la de cabellos violeta─es de suponerse que mis estudiantes ya están allí─

─Dime Shion sigue empeñada en vencer este año a Naruto Uzumaki?─pregunto el chico.

─Empeñada? esa chica esta obsesionada con ganarle a ese chico─

─No me entraña de Shion...recuerdas aquella vez que se obsesiono con el chico de miami─Anko lo vio incrédula.

─Pero que despistado eres,ese era el mismo solo que aquella vez estaba con sus padres y se comporta galantemente─

─Entonces a estado así con el desde aquella vez?─pregunto.

─Si,pero ahora es un poco distinto aquella vez ella estaba enamorada ahora solo es una competencia─ respondió Anko─"eso espero"─

.

.

.

─Chicos ustedes son los mas especiales,se puede saber cuando rayos van a llegar,tengo cosas que hacer─ decía un chico hablando por teléfono,cabello color lila con reflejos azules en las puntas y ojos violetas.

─Cosas como que Suigetsu?─pregunto Kiba que se encontraba a su lado.

─Ps─exclamo nervioso─cosas, así que Naruto dile Sasuke que se apure─y colgó el teléfono.

─Mmp he estado pensando en llevar a Hanabi de paseo a donde crees que debería llevarla─pregunto Kiba.

─Como esque tu tienes un relación con una enana de trece o catorce años eh?─

─ Tendiéndola idiota─ respondió enojado el castaño.

─Uy que carácter─exclamo el peli-lila.

─Mmp donde estas Sasuke y Naruto-onichan─ pregunto una chica pelirroja de ojos rojos y generalmente usa gafas.

─No han llegado pelos de zanahoria─ respondió Suigetsu.

─Te he dicho mil veces que no me digas pelos de zanahoria lagartija─dijo agresivamente la pelirroja.

─Ahs ya van a empezar ustedes─Kiba suspiro generalmente cada vez que ivan a practicar para los toques de la banda,Suigetsu y Karin se ponían en una pelea que solo Sasuke paraba─ustedes no se cansan de discutir─ nadie respondió así que suspiro.

─Ustedes ya cállense!─dijo Sasuke,el cual entraba a la sala de la casa de Karin junto a Naruto.

─Mmp─exclamaron Suigetsu y Karin.

─Muy bien chicos vamos a practicar rápido vale?─Dijo Naruto entusiasmado.

─A que viene tanto entusiasmo rubio oxigenado─Pregunto Karin,Naruto junto las cejas y se cruzo de brazos.

─No me digas rubio oxigenado pelirroja de pacotilla─dijo Naruto un tanto molesto.

─Ustedes no vallan a comenzar también por favor─ pidió Kiba.

─El perro tiene razón oni-san dejemoslo asta aquí,estoy muy entusiasmado─dijo Naruto saltando el sofá,para tomar su guitarra.

─Porque Naruto-onichan esta tan entusiasmado Sasuke─Pregunto Karin un tanto seria.

─Tiene una cita hoy─se limito a responder el pelinegro,Karin abrió los ojos sorprendida y miro a Naruto contándole a Kiba lo linda que era Ino y salio corriendo de la sala.

─¿Que le pasa?─le pregunto Sasuke a Suigetsu,el cual solo bajo la mirada,Sasuke entrecerró los ojos al mirar el gesto de Suigetsu.

─Vamos a comenzar─dijo kiba.

Mientras los chicos practicaban Karin se encontraba en su habitación muy pensativa,miro su tabla de sorf con nostalgia.

─Onichan─susurro,tomo la tabla y salio por la ventana en dirección a la playa que usaban habitualmente los chicos.

─Suigetsu se puede saber que rallos te pasa se te van la notas─regaño Kiba.

─Gomen─se disculpo este cabizbajo.

─Vamos hacerlo otra vez─dijo naruto.

─Un,dos,tres─dijo Kiba mientras golpeaba las baquetas.

.

.

.

─Me encanto como tomaste esa ola─alago Hinata a Ino que se sentó a su lado.

─Crees que pueda quedar como campeona?─

─Mmp si te lo propones,claro que si,eres muy buena si quieres pregúntale a Naruto que tiene unos..─medito un momento─cinco minutos sin quitarte la mirada de encima─señalo disimuladamente al rubio que se encontraba en las escaleras para bajar hacia la playa sentado.

─No digas eso Hina-chan─se quejo Ino poniéndose completamente roja.

─Te atrae el rubio de naruto cierto?─pregunto.

─Ps un poco─ respondió desviando la mirada,Hinata sonrió.

─Ve con el─le dijo la ojiluna mientras se levantaba─ después de todo tienen una cita no?─

─Si..pero─

─Nada de peros Ino─Hinata se despidió y comenzó caminar por la playa.

─Esta bien─Ino se levanto tomo su tabla y camino en dirección hacia Naruto el cual se sonrojo un poco al verla caminara hacia el.

─Hola Naruto─saludo Ino un poco nerviosa.

─K tal Ino─salido el rubio de igual manera.

.

.

.

Suigetsu se encontraba en la playa específicamente en el mar,montado en su tabla la cual flotaba y se balanceaba al ritmo de las olas,mirando con Preocupación a Naruto el cual se encontraba conversando con Ino.

─Suigetsu─el chico volteo a ver quien lo llamaba y de la impresión callo al agua─pero que idiota eres─ rió shion.

─¿que haces aquí?─pregunto el chico subiéndose nuevamente a su tabla.

─Pues que crees,en tres semanas es el campeonato y vine a entrenar─el chico suspiro─ah por cierto hace un rato me encontré con Karin─Suigetsu la miro sorprendido.

─A qui en la playa?─pregunto el peli-lila.

─Si pero algo muy raro en ella parecía deprimida sabes─dijo shion.

─Si Karin esta aquí en esta playa entonces ella vio a...─ comenzó a dirigirse a la orilla con shion atrás.

─¿Que paso porque pusiste esa cara?─pregunto la rubia extrañada ya cuando llegaron a la orilla.

─Lo siento Shion,pero tengo algo importante que hacer─tomo su tabla y corrió hacia las escaleras le paso por el lado a Naruto el cual lo miro extrañado.

Shion corrió de tras de Suigetsu y al ver a...

─Naruto─susurro..─cha! Uzumaki─lo señalo entusiasmada,naruto volteo a mirarla.

─No puede ser─susurro el rubio,mirando ha Shion.

─Preparado para perder Uzumaki─dijo la de ojos violetas desafiante.

─¿Que haces en este lugar?─pregunto naruto.

─Vine a vencerte y no me iré asta lograrlo─

─Naruto ¿quien es ella?─pregunto Ino que no entendía nada de lo que hablaban los dos rubios.

─Ino ella es..─ balbuceo naruto pero Shion lo interrumpió.

─Soy Shion un gusto señorita,soy la rival de Naruto y ademas su prometida─dijo sonriente la chica dejando a Ino en shok.

No era necesario que dijeras eso─dijo Naruto un poco molesto.

─Es la verdad no?─miro la expresión de la cara de Ino y sonrió.

─Un gusto señorita soy Ino Yamanaka amiga de Naruto─dijo Ino con cortesía dándole la mano,Naruto la observo con preocupación eso no era lo que el quería.

─El gusto es mio Ino─dijo sonriente Shion.

─Bueno supongo que tienen cosas de que hablar yo mejor me voy─dijo Ino tomando su tabla para comenzar a correr.

─Ino espera!─grito Naruto corriendo atrás de ella.

─"Que tonta Ino,que tonta"─se repetía la rubia mientras corría pero al dar un mal paso callo a la arena.

─Ino─dijo naruto ayudándola a levantarse.

─Porque me seguiste? no deberías estar con tu prometida─

─No seas tonta yo no tengo nada con Shion solo un compromiso arreglado─dijo el rubio acariciándole el cabello.

─No soy tonta─dijo ella tumbándolo a la arena.

─Con que esas tenemos eh─dijo Naruto amenazante corriendo detrás de ella mientras Ino reía.

.

.

.

─"Donde rallos esta esa zanahoria"─pensaba preocupado el peli-lila,mientras buscaba a Karin asta que logro verla en una de las piedras que quedan al final de la playa─Karin!─le grito llegando a ella,la pelirroja lo miro extrañada.

─¿Que haces aquí Suigetsu?─pregunto.

─Eh? pues vine a ver como estabas─dijo sentándose al lado de la chica.

─Como crees que estoy?─pregunto suavemente recostándose del hombro del chico el cual le acaricio el cabello.

─Me preocupa que estés así─dijo el chico con preocupación.

─Gracias Idiota─ sonrió con dulzura─siempre estas hay para mi en estos momentos─el chico la abrazo.

─"Aveces no entiendo como le puede gustar su propia sangre"─ pensó el chico abrazándola con fuerza.

─Oye lagartija porque no me invitas a una cita?─pregunto entusiasmada la pelirroja mirándolo a los ojos fijamente,por lo que el chico se medio sonrojo y desvió la mirada hacia un lado.

─S-si quieres─

─Claro idiota tengo que tener la mente en otro lado mientras este esa idiota de Shion aquí─dijo levantándose,el chico la imito.

─Pero que hay de Ino,ella se quedara a vivir aquí─ Karin miro hacia el mar.

─De ella me encargare luego─dijo con decisión,Suigetsu bajo la mirada y apretó los labios con frustración,la miro decidido le acaricio la mejilla y luego para sorpresa de la chica,la beso un beso tierno y lleno de sentimientos guardados de parte del chico, Karin no se opuso,pero tampoco le correspondió,Suigetsu se separo de ella y se alego un poco.

─Yo...yo lo siento─le dio la espalda y salto de la roca,Karin lo siguió y le tomo del brazo impidiendo que siguiera,Suigetsu la miro sorprendido.

─no te vallas idiota,no me dijiste a que hora sera nuestra cita de mañana─el chico la miro con asombro.

─Estas segura?─pregunto cabizbajo.

─ Por supuesto idiota─dijo sonriente la pelirroja abrazándolo─tu siempre estas para mi Suigetsu─se aferro fuertemente al chico─siempre me has consolado,cuando me entere que onichan se iva a casar tu estuviste para mi y te aprecio por eso─

─Siempre estaré para ti Karin..siempre─la abrazo fuertemente.

.

.

.

─Saben creo que algo pasa entre Suigetsu y Karin─dijo Sasuke.

─Porque lo dices─pregunto konan

─Por la manera en que Suigetsu la mira─dijo el pelinegro─aunque no se si ella le corresponda─

─No lo creo─dijo Itachi─sabes perfectamente de los sentimientos de Karin hacia Naruto─se sentó junto a konan abrazándola.

─Pero amor no crees que eso sentimientos pueden cambiar─dijo konan─mira a Sasuke y a Hinata─Sasuke la miro sin entender.

─¿que?con nosotros?─pregunto.

─Pues tu no la odiabas? por lo que vi hace un momento las cosas entre ustedes han cambiado,por lo menos se puede ver una amistad─dijo la peli-azul sonriente.

─Mmp─pronuncio Sasuke.

─Tal vez Karin llegue a ver a Suigetsu de la misma manera en que ve a Naruto─dijo la chica.

─Eso espero Konan─dijo una voz detrás de ellos─no quiero ver a Naruto y a Karin separados por los sentimientos de Karin─Sasuke volteo a ver a la persona que estaba detrás de ellos.

─¿Que hace esta mujer en mi casa?─pregunto molesto el pelinegro.

─Siempre de gruñón Sasuke-kun─dijo una chica de cabello de un peculiar color rosado,ojos verdes y una figura muy bonita.

─Sakura que haces aquí─pregunto Sasuke mirando a su hermano y a su cuñada.

─Vine para lo mismo que vino Kakashi-san a esta isla...─sonrió─el campeonato─miro a Sasuke desafiante─y..a encargarme de que Karin no haga sufrir a Suigetsu─miro a Konan─verdad ex-cuñada─

.

.

.

_Esta bien si..! se que me quieren matar,pero no se...fue una loca idea que paso por mi cabeza,nunca he leído de un SakuSui pero este sera un leve _SakuSui conformado de puros recuerdos,solo se vera lo importante que es el para Sakura y lo mucho que lo aprecia, después de todo ese chico tiburón es de mi pelirroja favorita :).__

__Comentarios? Sugerencias?acepto quejas criticas etc...jeje__

__Nos leemos en el próximo cap.__

__Besos :*__


	7. Nuestro lugar

Gracias por sus reviews

Naruto no me pertenece.

Disculpen la tardanza jeje.

"pensamientos"

─ diálogos─

.

Konan sonrió,hacia mucho que no veía a Sakura y verla tan decidida por no ver sufrir a su hermano menor le daba mucha alegría.

-Mmp creo que este campeonato nos traerá problemas-dijo Sasuke.

-Que pesimista eres Uchiha-regaño la peli-rosa ,Sasuke gruño.

-Sakura hace cuanto llegaste?-pregunto Sasuke.

-Mmp-medito-hace una media hora porque?-pregunto un poco curiosa.

-Deberías ir a buscar a Suigetsu entonces,debe estar un poco deprimido por Karin supongo-dijo Itachi entrando en la conversación.

-Como lo sabes amor-pregunto Konan.

-Por lo que dijo Sasuke-dijo el mayor recordando la platica de unos minutos atrás-Si Karin muestra tanto los sentimientos prohibidos que siente por su hermano,el chico tiburón se deprimirá y mas aun porque no se siente correspondido-

-Iré a buscarlo-Sakura salio corriendo del departamento.

-Crees que todavía sienta algo por mi hermanito?-pregunto Konan a Itachi,el cual solo cerro los ojos.

-No lo se-se limito a decir,Sasuke miro a la pareja y sonrió,era sorprendente como ellos dos habían terminado juntos.

-¿A que viene esa sonrisa hermanito?-pregunto Itachi con burla.

-Esque recordaba,como ustedes dos terminaron juntos-no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas.

-Mmp-gruño Itachi.

-Je Sasuke tiene razón,antes no te soportaba,ahora no puedo estar sin ti-le beso tiernamente,Sasuke desvió la mirada.

-No te incomodes Sasuke-le dijo Konan con burla.

-No es incomodidad los he visto hacer eso muchas veces-le dijo Sasuke-es solo que me preguntaba cuando..-callo al darse cuenta de la tontería que estaba pensando se levanto enojado para irse.

-Es normal que te preguntes cuando su relación cambiara Sasuke-el nombrado se detuvo y miro a su hermano-Solo dense tiempo-Sasuke camino hacia la puerta de su cuarto.

-Eso lo se-tiro la puerta al entrar.

-Sasuke-susurro Itachi.

-Estará bien-le dijo Konan.

.

.

.

-Tengo que encontrar a mi tiburón-dijo para si misma Sakura mientras corría a la playa que los dos juntos solían visitar,paro en seco al recordar algo.

"_-Tiburón idiota-decía entre risas una peli-rosa mientras corría._

_-No escaparas de mi fresita-decía el chico mientras la atrapaba en sus brazos,callendo los dos juntos en la arena._

_-Sabes Sui-le dijo la chica acariciando su cabello-si un día llegamos a terminar,seremos amigos verdad?-Suigetsu la miro sin entender._

_-Eso no ocurrirá Sakura así que no lo vuelvas a repetir-dijo un poco molesto el chico de ojos violetas._

_-Pero sabes que nos mudaremos y una relación a larga distancia no nos vendría bien,tu lo sabes-le dijo la chica subiendo su tono de voz,Suigetsu la abrazo._

_-No pienses en tontería,pero si eso llegara a pasar que no pasara-le beso la frente con ternura-seriamos los mejores amigos-l dijo mostrandole una sonrisa sincera a su novia la cual se sonrojo."_

-Era tan bonito ese tiempo-dijo para si misma la peli-rosa.

-Si que lo era-dijo una voz detrás de ella,la chica sonrió y voltio a ver a la persona que estaba detrás de ella.

-¡Tiburón!-grito emocionada para luego lanzarse en sus brazos.

-Hola Sakura-saludo el chico con alegría.

-¿Como estas?-pregunto Sakura ya alegándose de el lo suficiente para ver a otra persona-K-Karin?-estaba sorprendida..que hacia Karin en su playa?.

.

.

.

-¿De verdad? estas seguro que no quieres a tu prometida Naruto-pregunto Ino..Hacia minuto que habían llegado,Itachi se había ido con su novia para darles privacidad,Sasuke estaba en su cuarto y Hinata en el cuarto de Itachi así que se encontraban solo en el living del departamento.

-Ya te lo dije..es un compromiso arreglado-le dijo Naruto.

-Y no te gusta-volvió a preguntar la rubia.

-Que no!-grito Naruto-lo siento jeje-le rasco la cabeza y rió nervioso en señal de vergüenza-esque Shion es muy obstinada-

Hinata se dirigió a la cocina y se detuvo a escuchar lo que hablaban el par de rubio.

-Je' que tonto eres-rió Ino-Pero no es justo que los comprometan sin ustedes querer,mira lo que pasa con Hina y Sasuke,dime tu como harán para darse un beso o para estar juntos ya que nunca pasaron su luna de miel juntos-Hinata se sonrojo al escuchar esto-a mi me gustaría casarme por amor a ti también verdad?-Naruto se quedo muy pensativo.

-No le hagas esa pregunta Ino-dijo Sasuke pasando por el lado de Hinata hacia el sofá,Ino lo miro interrogante y luego miro a Hinata.

-Cuanto tiempo llevan hay-pregunto un tanto incomoda.

-Lo suficiente-dijo Sasuke,Hinata se acerco y se sentó a su lado,lo que hizo sonreír al rubio.

-Y-yo-balbuceo el rubio se levanto y corrió a encerrarse en su habitación,Sasuke suspiro.

-¿Que le pasa?-pregunto Ino.

-Te dije que no tenias que hacerle esa pregunta-le dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque Sasu-kun-pregunto Hinata.

-Naruto no sabe que es el amor-Ino lo vio con sorpresa-el nunca se ha enamorado,cuando sus padres le dijeron para casarse el acepto con justo, a ver si se daba una oportunidad,pero no lo logro solo con ver a Shion entro en pánico-sonrió-no porque fuera fea o algo así,era por que no sabia que hacer,creo que ahora que se esta enamorando esta confundido-Ino se levanto y se dirigió a la habitación de Naruto,Sasuke miro a Hinata y esta a el.

-Ya se le pasara-dijo Sasuke.

-Oe Sasuke-llamo Hinata.

-Dime-

-Hace..Hace cuanto no salimos j-juntos-Dijo un poco sonrojada la oji-luna.

-Quieres salir conmigo?-pregunto confundido Sasuke.

-N-no digo s-si-comenzó a entrar en pánico-Digo si quieres-bajo la mirada-"que rayos estoy haciendo"-pensó con frustración,se levanto dispuesta a irse pero Sasuke la retuvo.

-No seria mala idea-dijo serio.

-De verdad ?-pregunto Hinata aun sin creerlo.

-Tenemos que da un segundo paso no?-sonrío de medio lado y Hinata lo abrazo.

-Gracias-

.

.

-Oe Naruto abre la puerta-insistía la rubia,pero el rubio de ojos azules no le prestaba atención-Naruto abre-volvió a insistir-Mmp esta bien así lo quieres me iré-dijo ya un poco enojada,dio la vuelta para irse pero unos brazos rodeando su cintura le impidieron su marcha.

-Lo siento Ino-Dijo Naruto,con voz muy suave,lo que provoco que la chica s sonrojara.

-N-no te preocupes-

.

.

.

-Hanabi quiero que demos un paseo-le dijo Kiba a Hanabi.

-Yo encantada-dijo la chica un poco emocionada.

-¿Que te parece si nos unimos a ellos Neji?-dijo la castaña de moños.

-Nooo..Neji-se quejo la pequeña de ojos grises.

-Como que no..iremos con ustedes,no valla hacer que este degenerado te haga algo malo-dijo el castaño mayor.

-Hey neji-Kiba se sintió ofendido-Yo nunca le aria algo malo a Hanabi-

-Cierto-lo poyo Hanabi,Tenten rió.

.

.

.

-Porque siempre nos dejan solos-se quejaba un chico de gruesas cejas y ojos negros con el cabello en forma de hongo,miro a su amigo mejor conocido como "el vago" el cual tenia el cabello negro recogido en una coleta alta y de ojos marones.

-Esto es muy problemático-exclamo recostado en un sofá.

-Para ti todo es problemático,Shikamaru-dijo el chico de cejas gruesas.

-Esque no me preocupa nada de eso a diferencia de ti lee-se sentó-Kakashi es así,ya deberías estar acostumbrado-bostezo-lo escuche hablando por teléfono al parecer va a buscar a Anko y a sus alumnos-se volvió a acostar.

-Entonces tu amor viene hacia este lugar no?-bromeo Lee.

-Ya te lo he dicho yo no tengo nada con Temari es muy problemática-dijo el de manera seria Shikamaru.

-Eso lo dices de la boca para fuera-sonrió con picardia-verdad que tiene muy lindos ojos-El otro no respondió-Y tiene piernas muy proporcionadas-se podía ver un ´pequeño tic en el ojo izquierdo de Shikamaru-y sus pe..-no pudo continuar porque el de coleta le había dado un puñetazo en la cara.

-Ya cállate-dijo un poco enojado para volverse a recostar.

-Eso dolió-se quejo el chico mientras se sobaba el lugar antes golpeado,Shikamaru sonrió.

.

.

.

-¿Que hace Karin aquí?-pregunto un poco diseccionada Sakura y Suigetsu lo noto.

-Pues solo pasábamos y quise venir a saludarte-respondió el chico tiburón.

-Sakura-la chica volteo hacia atrás y la sorpresa estaba impresa en su rostro.

-Sai-dijo sorprendida.

-Tu-dijo con enojo Suigetsu.

-Ehy idiota cálmate-le dijo ya era tarde ya Suigetsu estaba golpeando a Sai.

.

.

.

Bueno asta allí lo dejare,siento la tardanza.


End file.
